1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of sensing taps applied onto a display unit in a deactivated state of the display unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, a new user interface, which can simply control functions of the mobile terminal even in a deactivated state of a display unit, is much required.